Clones: Last Thoughts
by ParkerFallon
Summary: A series of one-shots of the last thoughts the clone troopers have, just before they die. This will be updated every so often, if I'm bored with Brothers or Broken Memories. Read and Review!
1. Echo

**One, **

**Lola Sayu**

_I knew this would be a hard mission from the start. The Citadel would be a hard _

_place to break, and to extract a Jedi Council member? Near suicide. But we've made it this far, and_

_I'm willing to do this. These turrets are the obstacles. We need to get rid of them, _

_like Hevy got rid of the emplacements during our final. Just like Cody riled up the _

_cadets at Kamino. Just like Rex, priming those charges at Rishi. But there is_

_no clever plan now. It's do or die, and I'm willing to do both, if it must be done. _

_I owe Rex and Cody for getting Fives and I off that rock. They would do the same. _

_So, I know I might die. But we can secure this shuttle. Somehow, we c-_

**-End-**


	2. Waxer

**Two, **

**Umbara**

_How did this madness happen? Why did it happen? Because some Jedi tells us? _

_Was Krell mistaken? Was he delusional. Was he...sabotaging the Republic war effort here? _

_I heard from Cody that the 501st was having "General troubles". What does that mean? _

_They never said. But this is a massacre. Not a misunderstanding. I can see that now. _

_Krell wants us dead. He hates us. He will try to do whatever he can to kill us. Rex _

_and better avenge us. That kriffing Jedi will pay hell once the captain gets him. _

_I only wish I could live to see it..._

**-End-**


	3. Denal

**Three, **

**Devaron**

_This jacked-up bounty hunter is going to die. It's not just orders. It's just...This sadistic Duros _

_will just kill, and kill, and kill, for what? Creds and pleasure. I'm going to give him the same treatment, _

_but this is personal. He killed so many of us, and they will be avenged. I hope Koho is ready. I'm going to make this_

_death slow, and painful. I don't remember killing an organic before. Besides the Geonosians. But the bugs don't count, _

_do they? I don't care. Cad Bane is not going to get any more cash off of people's lives. He deserves this. _

_I fire, but the strangest thing happens..._

_He kicks me, in the gut, then snatches my falling DC-15 from the air. I don't see it, but I know he executes Koho. That's one more _

_life, cloned or not. I regain my balance, grab my late friend's sidearm, and fire. Bane dodges, and I find myself on the ground, panting. _

_He hold the weapon down, onto my forehead. Stang, I didn't think I'd go out like this at all. _


	4. Hardcase

**Four, **

**Space above Umbara**

_So, this is it. I'm going to die. I can be remembered as having _

_died, disobeying orders, and getting my brothers_

_into serious poodoo with our kriffing general. But he was going to get us all killed, _

_in the end. And I promised myself, when his leadership began and the troops_

_starting falling, I would not and could not die following his orders. So, _

_I'm not. Fives and Jesse are the last to see me here. I hope, _

_beyond anything else, that they remember me. _

_I can remember everything I've done, with them, and _

_all my brothers. But I will sacrifice my life, not for _

_the Republic, who haven't done any of us good, but for my brothers. _

_Life to fight another day, boys. Life to fight another day. _

**-End-**


	5. Ponds

**Hello, FFN! I am writing this to ask you to check out some of my other works, especially The Clone Wars: Brothers. It would mean a lot, and if you could provide some feedback, I would welcome it greatly! Request a Last Thought in a review, and I will write it, guaranteed.**

**-Parker**

* * *

**Five, **

_**Slave 1**_

_This lunatic is going to be the death of us. I tell you, Aurra Sing and Boba _

_Fett, will kill us. Admiral Killian and Jov will die after I do. Why? I'm going to _

_die first. They will not die, if I can stand it. Sing wants to pick us off one by one? _

_I volunteered as first in line. _

_Fett thinks he's in control, but no. This crazed female is using him for her_

_vengeance. It's sad, really. He doesn't want to kill us. I see it in his eyes. He doesn't_

_want anyone not involved harmed in any way. He just wants..._

_Windu. _

_The general won't give himself up. I almost, _almost, _wish he did. My whole crew _

_wouldn't be dead. We wouldn't be here. But no, he's so much more important _

_than us. Because he's a Jedi. And they are running this war. _

_I'd hate to think my last few thoughts are those of dissent. But I can't stop. _

_I've never thought freely about this. It's my last chance too, anyway. _

_Sing activates the holoprojecter to Windu's quarters. She threatens him, then _

_tries to get my name. I tell her all the Jedi think I am, a number. CC-0411. _

_I stare defiantly at Windu, sending him the message,_

You could have stopped this. This is your doing.

_Skywalker feels the message I'm sending. He feels _

_guilty. That's good, then. He cares. Windu doesn't. He'll think this _

_is an unfortunate loss. That's all. _

_As Sing raises her pistol to my head, and fires, I feel the jolt of recoil and I slump _

_down to the ground. The last things I hear are a cackle from Sing, a slow gasp from Fett, _

_and Skywalker saying: _

"That was Ponds."

_Someone really does care. _

**-End-**


End file.
